


Let's Be Lazy

by bluebully



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Symbiote - Freeform, Tickling, ticklefic, ticklish eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebully/pseuds/bluebully
Summary: Eddie is trying to better his mental health by exercising more often. However, his clingy roomate wants him to watch tv instead, and when he refuses the symbiote decides to find a way to get him to change his mind. M/M Tickle Fic





	Let's Be Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who wrote, “Smol idea: Eddie trying to exercise and be fit but Venom gets all huffy about it, wanting to either eat or watch tv, and he tickles him while he’s exercising like "Stahp we wanna watch tv! >8\ ”
> 
> Wow! I only spent about 5 hours on this total when fics usually take me days if not weeks to write. My brain was just spewing all these ideas at me! XD
> 
> Oh jeez, poor Eddie. I had Venom tickle the hell out of him in this one. Sorry, not sorry. XD Here you go, Anon! Hope you guys like it! ^_^
> 
> Again, sorry for the weird spacing. :p

Eddie’s bond with Venom had been a life changing event for him. Before he’d been extremely depressed after losing his job and the woman he loved, but ever since that little symbiote had crawled up inside his skin things surprisingly seemed to have turned around for him.

Now with his job back, and still maintaining a healthy friendship with Anne and her new boyfriend, Dan, he was on the path to living a normal life again. Well, as normal as it could be with having a superpowered alien living inside his body.

His mood still had its ups and downs, but he was trying different things to help relieve his mind of the tension and anxiety. He still tried the meditation techniques that Mrs. Chen had taught him once in awhile, but usually found that his attention span would not allow him to sit still for that long.

Especially with Venom always making some kind of commotion inside his head, usually complaining about his hunger.  
  
Eddie had changed his diet, and was eating less take-out and doing more cooking at home, though he’d still heat up the occasional frozen tater tots to appease his parasitic friend. With that he’d also taken to exercising more, taking jogs around the city or doing weights and calisthenics in his apartment.

He found his new routine was having a pleasantly calming effect on his mind, and tried to exercise at least five days out of the week. He was already a strong man, but now he was doing it more for his mental health and not so much for looks, especially now that he didn’t have a girlfriend to try to impress.

Tonight followed him in his usual, he had just gotten home from work, and after making sure Venom’s hunger was satiated he changed into some looser-fitting pants and a t-shirt as he went over into a corner of his apartment where he had a small weight bench and a yoga mat set out.

He had just sat down on the mat and started doing his stretches, and it wasn’t five minutes before Venom was already trying to get his attention.  
 _  
_

_“Eddie?”_

“What is it? Don’t you dare say you’re hungry again.”  
 _  
_

_“….A little. But can’t we just skip this? Let’s be lazy, and watch some of that picture box instead.”_

“You mean the tv? I’m busy right now, bud, but hey, don’t let me stop you. Just go watch it by yourself.” _  
_ __  


_“But we want Eddie to watch with us.”_

“Well then you’ll just have to wait,” Eddie grunted as he stood up and then laid down on the bench, gripping the bar over his head and starting his chest presses.  
 _  
_

_“How long will it be?”_

“Until I’m done. And it’s gonna take a lot longer if you don’t-Hey!” He yelped as black tendrils emerged from his arms and assisted him in vigorously pumping the bar up and down.  
 _  
_

_“We will help, and then you will be done faster!”_ Venom said cheerfully as his head emerged from Eddie’s stomach to give him a pointy-toothed grin.  
  
“No, I don’t need help! That takes away the whole point of this so stop!”  
 _  
_

_“But Eddie…”_

“I mean it!”  
  
 _“….Fiiiiiiine,”_ Venom pretty much whined as he released his host’s arms and began drawing the tendrils towards himself, absentmindedly brushing them down Eddie’s sides. The symbiote then felt Eddie tense up; his arms shaking a little to steady the weight of the bar as a giggle trickled out of him.  
  
“Heheh, hey careful, you’re tickling me!”

Venom had only recently learned about this strange phenomenon that humans could be sensitive to being touched in certain ways, enough to provoke them into laughter. Eddie had tried his best to explain it to him, though even he didn’t know the real reason behind it.

He learned it was completely harmless though in terms of doing any physical damage, and much to Eddie’s chagrin he had been eager to test out this new knowledge. Ribs, neck, armpits, feet, knees, belly…..all areas that got the desired response of frantic laughter and bodily squirming.  
  
In conclusion of it all, he had found that Eddie was one very ticklish human being. “The most ticklish person on the planet” as Anne had claimed, though Venom currently had no other subjects to compare that to.  
  
The alien’s smile widened as he now had an idea on how he could get Eddie to give up this exercise thing for now and do what he wanted to do; sit on the couch and watch tv while stuffing his face with chocolates and ideally more tater tots.  
  
 _“But Eddie likes the tickles,”_ he smirked, prodding lightly into his ribs as the man’s arms trembled in the strain of trying to resist. Eddie admittedly did not like being tickled, though it didn’t exactly bother him that much either. Really it depended on the situation, but this definitely was not it.  
  
“D-Don’t….Don’t fucking do that right now! You’re gonna make me drop this thing on my head!” Eddie shouted, making Venom pause as he remembered the weighted bar that Eddie was holding a mere twelve inches from his face.  
 _  
_

_“Ohhhh….ok. Sorry Eddie,”_ he hung his head like a scolded puppy as all the tendrils disappeared back inside Eddie’s body.  
  
“There’s a time and place for that shit! Not when doing it could cause me to get hurt in the process! Do you understand?!”  
 _  
_

_“We understand.”_

Venom was surprisingly quiet for the remainder of the time that Eddie spent with the weights, and honestly the journalist began to feel some guilt over the whole thing.   
  
Through his time spent with the symbiote, he had found that the little ball of goo could actually be a bit needy at times. He just liked to have Eddie’s attention, and always seemed to get noticeably mopey when they weren’t doing things together.  
  
As he set his dumbbells back on the rack he sighed and softly addressed his friend.  
  
“Look, man, I’m sorry I yelled at you. Just give me another fifteen minutes to finish up and take a shower and then I promise we’ll watch whatever you want. Alright?”

He waited a few moments, but was met with silence as he shook his head.  
  
“Aww, c'mon Venom. Don’t be like that,” he was feeling even worse now when he still got no response from the symbiote as he got down onto the floor once more to start doing some push ups.  
  
As he pushed himself up and down off the floor he began to think of ways that he could possibly make this up to Venom, but he wasn’t thinking long before he felt a poke into his right side.  
  
“Aagh! Venom! Whahat are you…?!”   
  
He realized that Venom wasn’t upset with him and had just been waiting for the right moment to sneakily launch an attack on him. Eddie couldn’t be upset either, just relieved that they were still on good terms, but he knew Venom was going to use the incident as an excuse to really work him over.  
 _  
_ _“Is now the time and place? Don’t see how we could get hurt now,”_ the symbiote tentacles poked playfully at different spots on his sides as Eddie’s arms were back to shaking from trying to hold himself up.  
  
“Ehehehe, knock it off! Thaahaat’s not f…fair! I….can’t….” Finally his arms buckled and he crumbled to the floor, pulling them against his sides as he rolled over to try to get the tentacles to stop.  
  
They kept at the laughing, wriggling man for a moment until Venom was able to make his next move. He seeped out of Eddie to form into his humanoid shape, and then gently placed his clawed fingers onto Eddie’s stomach.  
 _  
_ _“You want exercise, we’ve heard laughing burns calories,”_ he said with a grin, and then began scribbling said claws over the trembling flesh as Eddie squeaked and tried to squirm away.  
  
“N-No! Heeheeheehee! Venom, stohahahop ihihit!”

Eddie was a big-time giggler when it came to being tickled, though he’d usually bust into harder laughter when Venom focused on some of his worst spots.  
 _  
_

_“You stop it. We want to watch tv,”_ the fingers then crawled up and down his sides, pinching and poking as they went as Eddie thrashed like crazy and tried desperately to push the hands away.  
  
“But…Buhuhut I’m ahahalmost dohone! Naahahahaho!! Dahahahon’t!!”

No matter how he tried, Eddie just could not keep the strong alien hands out of his armpits, and now he was being tickled out of his mind. He honestly couldn’t believe how quickly Venom had picked up on how to tickle someone so effectively. Lucky him.  
  
 _“Well consider this our last work out for the day. Now lets hear that laughter!”_  
  
“No pleeheeheease! Anythi-heeheeheehee-ng but ti-hi…tickling! Cuhuhut it ouuut!!” His sneakered feet kicked at the symbiote despite knowing it wouldn’t be effective, and just ended up getting them stuck in the goo that comprised Venom’s side.  
  
Venom stopped for a moment and looked down as Eddie tried to tug them loose, and then the big-eyed alien was smirking bigger than ever.  
  
 _“Stuck, hmm?”_

He manipulated his body so that Eddie’s ankles were now trapped in one of his large hands as he easily plucked the shoes off of his feet. The horrified man was struggling even harder once his socks were ripped away, leaving his bare feet twitching about in the symbiote’s grasp.  
  
“No wait, c'mon! You’ve tickled me enough, alright? You win! We’ll go watch tv right now!”  
 _  
_

_“Yes, we will. But first, we think these weird, but sensitive appendages of yours require some attention,”_ he stroked a single finger up the length of one foot as Eddie immediately cackled and jerked hard on his legs again.

“Bahaahaa! No no! They’re fine! No attention needed! Just put them down and-Gaahahahahahahaa!! No nohohohohoooo!! Lehehemme gohohohohoo!!”

Hundreds of tiny tendrils had manifested and were tickling over every inch of his feet, including the tops and ankles as well as between all the toes. With the position he was in, and from how hard he was already laughing, Eddie had no chance of being able to sit up and try to defend himself.

All he could do was pound at the floor with his hands and slam his head back against the floor in his frantic state, hoping that Venom would show some mercy. Though he wasn’t sure how familiar the symbiote was with that concept.

“Ohoho my Go-hahahahahah-od!! Ahahahahaa hahahahahahaa!! Fuck fuck fuhuhuhuuck, pleeheeheease! I can’t…can’t taahaake iiiit!!”

Eddie was too damn ticklish on his feet to hold up to a tickle attack on them for very long, but Venom always loved to push him over the edge in whatever situation he could.  
  
 _“Eddie must be burning so many calories right now,”_ the symbiote smiled teasingly, clearing away the tendrils for the moment as his long, slippery tongue swirled briefly over both Eddie’s soles.  
  
“Staahahaahahahahaaap!! I’m gohahahonna paa-haa….pass ouhouhout!!”  
  
He was surprised when Venom complied and set his feet down, though that was only so he could lift Eddie’s t-shirt and bend down to give his belly a big, wet raspberry. He had no idea where Venom learned that one.  
  
Eddie screeched with a sound from out of this world as he swung an arm and ended up punching Venom right in the head. He wasn’t hurt obviously, but still Venom immediately backed off as he gave Eddie a betrayed look.

“ _You hit us.”_

Eddie finally was able to sit up as he tried to regain control of his breathing.  
  
“I’m…I’m sorry. It wasn’t…on purpose. It’s an involuntary reaction.”  
 __  


_“So you didn’t mean it?”_

“Of course not, man. It was an accident. Guess I never told you that tickling someone can be a dangerous sport. You should ask Anne about the time I gave her a black eye,” Eddie chuckled as he recalled the incident that had all Anne’s friends thinking that he was abusive.   
  
But after she had explained the whole story they had finally called off the lynch mob.  
  
 _“I see. Well I suppose next time we’ll have to make sure you’re completely secure,”_ the big alien grinned as Eddie got up and began making his way to the bathroom to shower.  
  
“Pfft, you assume there’s going to be a next time. Now let me have a little privacy for a couple minutes,” Eddie shooed the symbiote out of his body as he got the water running and began tossing his sweaty clothes on the floor.  
  
 _“There will be plenty. It is now part of Eddie’s exercise routine,”_ Venom smiled from where he waited just outside the bathroom door, hearing Eddie scoff at his absurd claim as he scrubbed down his body.  
  
“Oh hell no, you asshole, this was a one time thing. End of story.”  
 _  
_

_“Pussy,”_ Venom teased with his usual insult as Eddie just shrugged.  
  
“Fine. I’m a pussy. Better than being tickled to death by a seven foot tall parasite.”

Venom was pretty sure he heard correctly what Eddie had said, but he still had to question it.  
  
 _“….What did you say about us?”_

“Uhh, you’re seven foot tall?”

The alien shook his head as Eddie stepped out of the shower.  
  
 _“No, the other thing.”_

“Um…..I’m a pussy?” Eddie continued to play dumb as he toweled off and began to put on some clean clothes, smirking at hearing Venom’s low growl.  
  
 _“We heard what you said.”_

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Eddie chuckled as he emerged from the bathroom and allowed the cursing Venom to reconnect with his body before sitting on the couch in front of the television.

Things were finally beginning to settle down as they immersed themselves in the reality show that Venom had been insistent on watching. A fresh pan of tater tots and everything was just about perfect for two bachelors having a night in.

However midway through the show, Eddie blurted out in a deadpan voice, “I called you a parasite, by the way.”  
 _  
_

_“You motherfu-!”_  
  
Though the next day Eddie couldn’t help, but smirk at Venom’s bruised eye as the symbiote glared at him out of his good one.

“I told you so. Tickle me, and get fucked up.”

And so as time went on Venom got fucked up many more times after that.


End file.
